The Homeless Girl and The Poor Boy
by MnMsRoK
Summary: There was once a homeless girl and a poor boy. What happens when they have something in common? RoadxAllen! T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

This is PRE-DGM AND REGUALR DGM! Please Enjoy!

I do NOT own DGM or its characters!

Mana and I walked through the village of Portugal one warm, spring day. When suddenly we bumped in to a little girl with spikey purple hair, purplish blue eyes, with bandages on her forehead, and rags for clothes.

"Oh, sorry sir," she softly said, fear in her eyes.

"It's okay little one. Where are your parents at?" Mana asked the girl.

"I-I don't have any parents. I live in the orphanage over on Elm street," she replied. "What's your name mister?"

"You can call me Mana. Would you like to live with us?"

"Really?" asks the little girl, sparkles in her eyes.

"Yes."

"What's his name?"

I hid behind Mana, and said, "A-Allen."

"Hi Allen! Nice to meet yah!"

"Nice-nice to meet you-you too."

"Well, should we go adopt you now, little one?" asked Mana grinning widely.

"Sure! My name's Road, by the way!" cried Road, enthusiastically.

"Come on, Allen! Let's go okay?" asked Mana gesturing toward me.

A couple of weeks later after we adopted Road into our little family, her and I grew closer. She even saw my arm and didn't react to it! All she did was hug it and give it a kiss, in which made me blush. She showed me her forehead and how it head seven crosses on it, and how they went away and came back at will. Like she did with me, I kissed her forehead.

"Road-chan!" I call to the purple-haired girl.

"Yes, Allen-chan?" she asks.

"Let's play! Please?" I pout.

"Of course! What do you want to play?" she laughs out.

"Hide and seek, please!" I cried, jumping up and down.

"Okay! You go hide and I'll count!"

"No, I wanna count this time because you always cheat when you count!"

"Fine~. You can count," she replied, running to go hide when I start counting.

"One, Two, Three…" I peak between my fingers and see her running out the door of our room in the hotel. "Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, and Ten!" I scream, and run out of the hotel room toward the direction she went in. "Here I come, Road!"

First I asked the customers of the café if they had seen Road, they had said she went outside, so I looked out there and I saw her standing by the street.

"Found you Road! You're… Turn…" I say as I look out at Road's shocked face then to the scene in front of us. There was Mana, arms twisted into a funky way and his head bleeding.

We both look at each other and yell Mana's name.

"Mana!" I say when I get to the body trying to hug him, but one of the men that was standing by grabbed me before I could touch him. "Let me down!"

"Yeah let him down!" yells Road, trying to get the man to let go of me.

Another man grabbed Road and held her away from me and Mana.

"What happened?" I asked. "Is Mana… Dead?"

"Unfortunately, the man is dead," one of the medics said.

"What?! He can't be dead!" Road and I cried out loud. We both started sobbing.

"There, there children. It's going to be okay, we'll find a good home for you two," said an officer.

"No! We want Mana!" I shout squirming even more, and the man dropped me and I started running toward Mana and I hugged him. "Oh, Mana!"

Road got out of the other man's grip and sat next to me, crying and hugging me.

"How could this happen?" asked Road.

"I don't know, Road," I replied to the girl, looking at her with blood all over my clothes.

She wipes the tears off of my face, and I hug her tightly, crying and a mess.

"Sh, Allen," her voice breaks from crying. "It's going to be okay. Like Mana always said, keep moving forward."

"You're right Road. We need to keep moving forward."

After the funeral, Road and I were the only ones left at Mana's grave. Road didn't have her bandages on today, and she didn't have her crosses on her forehead. I just turned 12 years old, it was Christmas and snowing. We were shivering with cold, and crying.

"Allen, I love you," she said and kissed my lips.

I blushed and said, "I love you too, Road."

All of a sudden a fat man appeared in front of us, and asked, "Would you like if I bring back your father for you?"

"Can you really do that?" I ask.

"Allen, don't do it. Mana wouldn't want it," Road said seriously. She knew what was going to happen. She was a Noah after all, but I didn't know that at first.

"Why not little one? I'm just trying to help, poor Allen and you to see his father again," said the man.

"I feel like something bad is going to happen," Road said dreadfully.

"No, I promise nothing bad is going to happen," the man promised. "My name is the Earl, pleased to meet you Allen and Road."

"You promise?" we ask.

"Promise. Now all you have to do is say your father's name as loud of you can, and he will come back from that dreadful place called heaven."

"MANA!" we both call, and his name was written on the strange metal skeleton that was produced before us.

"Ugh, Allen, Road," said Mana.

"Mana."

"How could you do this to me! You've turned me into an Akuma!" he yells at us, angrily.

"What…?"

"I curse you! I curse you both!" He slashes our faces, Road on the right side and me on the left side. We both let out a wretched scream.

"Mana, how could you do this to us?" I ask.

"I curse you!" he yells again.

"Mana," Road said softly and started to cry.

He raises his arm again, but my left hand starts to glow green and a giant claw appears instead of my arm. It starts to control itself and grasps Mana in my hand. My hand squeezes Mana, and Mana turns into ash.

"Father," I say for the first time. I've never called him Father before. I killed him. I hear Road crying and I drag myself over towards her.

"Allen," I hear her say. "Oh, Allen. What did we do?"

"I have no idea, Road."

I checked out Road's face to see if her wound have stopped bleeding, and it had. There would most definitely be a scar on her face from now on. The mark started off as a pentacle on the top of her forehead, and came down over her eye. I bet the same thing was on my face.

"Oi, you two idiots, I know what you did," says a mysterious man with long red hair and a wide hat. He explains to us what we did was create an Akuma, the enemy of Exorcists, and the Order. He explained to us who the Earl was and the Noah.

Road and I kept our mouths shut the entire time and listened to the man. I knew now what Road was, and Road did also. We didn't tell Cross at first. We both silently agreed that it would be a chaos if we told him.

"Your arm contains Innocence. Would you like to become an Exorcist?" the man asked me.

"Well, can Road come with me?" I asked the man shyly.

"I guess the brat can come with us, but you have to fallow my orders, you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" we both shout.

"And you both will call me Master Cross, you hear me?"

"Yes, Master Cross."

Thanks for reading! Please Review! THANK YOU ALL!


	2. Chapter 2

Three years have passed since that fateful day. Road was taken away from me and cross by a rich family in Portugal. I've cried every night since then. Master Cross hasn't noticed yet, thank God.

"What's wrong? You were moaning in your sleep? You're also crying," stated one of the clowns, trying to comfort me.

"I'm sorry to be a bother to you," I say.

"IT'S AN AKUMA!" I hear a little boy shout. Immediately I jump off of the carriage.

"Thanks for the ride!"

"Oh my," I hear the clown say.

I rush over to where the voice is coming from, an alley.

"Are you all right? Where's the… Akuma?" I say as I turn the corner and see a bunch of people staring at me.

"There's no demon," a big, burly man with a mustache said, glaring at me.

"Huh?" I question.

"Look what you did, John! This is what you get screaming that you're about to be killed!"

"Ow!" said the kid getting hit on the head.

"Sorry, it was just one of his pranks," said the man. "He gets his kicks by telling adults that he saw demons and what not."

"I'm not playing around you idiots! There's an Akuma for real!" the kid said, putting his arms behind his head. "They're gradually invading our world! That's what my dad said!"

"Yeah, yeah, here have a piece of candy," another man said.

"Stop treating me like a little kid!"

I now notice the homeless guy in the background acting suspiciously. He's an Akuma for sure. My eye tells me he is.

"I'm telling the truth! This homeless guy was just killed by a tough-looking guy wearing a hat! Then the Akuma skeleton entered his body and…" started the kid but was cut off by the homeless man's arm covering John's mouth.

"Sorry, it's nothing. The kid begged me to play with him, but he kind of overdid it," said the Akuma.

"NGG?" screamed John, confused.

"I knew it!" a man yelled.

"The next time you cause trouble, we'll ignore you, John!" another man yelled.

"Finally alone," the Akuma whispered, but before he could attack john I saved his soul, by slicing my claw through the Akuma.

"You can't deceive my eye. You're an Akuma!" I yelled. The Akuma turned into ash and the boy was saved. "You're, John, right? You seem to know a lot about Akuma. Who are you?"

All of a sudden I was knocked down by John, squealing delightfully.

"You're an Exorcist! I've never seen one before! Was that an Anti- Akuma weapon?" I tried to listen to what he said but I was blacking out while he was talking to me. "Can I take a good look... Huh?"

After talking with John for a while we split our ways and I went to find a place to gamble.

I decided to go against gambling and go find John so I can see if I can change his mind.

I ring the doorbell and see a fat clown maid open the door.

"Ugh, I heard that this is where John lives. Is he here?" I asked the woman.

"Master John? He's here-." All of a sudden she fell on top of me, and I saw John skating by me.

"What are you doing here?" asked John cockily. "Did you come to lecture me? You know I not going to listen to you!" He stuck out his tongue at me.

"J-John, why do you have to be like this?" I ask him.

"Let's go, Leo!" All of a sudden my eye activates, and I see the soul in the kid I presume is Leo.

"Wait, John! That boy is-!" But I wasn't loud enough apparently because he slammed the gate shut. "Ugh, this is bad! Timcampy! Follow John! I'll be right behind you!"

I hear the Earl saying this, "Leo has been dead for quite some time. 3 He died on the day of his mother's funeral. 3 That is an Akuma that was deployed to punish you for getting in my way! 3"

"You're lying," John says, his eyes widening.

"It's true, John," I say activating my Anti-Akuma weapon. "That boy is the Millennium Earl's Akuma!"

"Leo…?" I heard John whisper to his friend who just smiled.

"Believe me, John. That boy isn't human. It's the Millennium Earl's weapon wearing your friend's skin. It's an Akuma!" I screamed at John.

"And you are…? 3" asked the Earl.

"Greetings, Millennium Earl. I am your nemesis."

"Are you an Exorcist? 3 Well, I'm pleased to meet you… Wait… Meet you?"

"Cross… Destroy the Akuma! Bring salvation to his soul!" I shout, and then all of a sudden John in is the path of my Anti-Akuma weapon. "John!"

"Why? What makes you think Leo is an Akuma? He's my best friend! We started the Akuma patrol together. We swore we'd work hand in hand together to protect the city… There's no way he's an Akuma! Prove it!"

Out of the blue, the Akuma's gun was pointed at John's head.

"Leo…"

"John!" I knew what was going to happen as soon as that happened. I jumped in front of John to save him.

The bullets hit me instead of John, and then pentacles started forming on me. I fell to the ground on my hands and knees.

"Allen!" I heard John call.

"Sigh. 3 How heroic of you to jump in the line of fire without hesitation, 3" says the Earl. "How do you feel, John? You irritate me. You have no power… Yet you have a strong sense of justice. Always calling me the bad guy. I create the Akuma with everyone's best interest at heart." I tune out what the rest of the Earl has to say, so I can focus on taking care of me.

"It's Leo's late mother… Leo Borrowed the Millennium Earl's power to bring his mother's soul back into this world. Thus turning her into an Akuma. I can see her… I can see his mother suffering from being turned into an Akuma," I say to the Earl and John.

"You can see her? 3" asks the Earl. "What are you trying to say you little runt."

"I may be human, but I carry an Anti-Akuma weapon inside of me. I can purify the virus inside my own body."

I bring my hand to my chest and I purify myself of the virus.

"Al-Allen. What is that?" asks John.

"A curse. A long time ago, My sister and I turned someone dear to us into an Akuma. Since then we've been cursed to see the souls embedded in the Akuma with our eyes."

"NGYAAAH! Now I remember you! We met a long time ago! 3 You're Allen Walker! You and your sister are the kids who turned your own father into an Akuma!" screamed the Earl.

"And ever since I've been able to see the soul that's trapped inside an Akuma. The soul's ask each person that turned them into an Akuma, "Why couldn't you have been stronger?" This curse is my guiding light. Akuma are such lamentable creatures. They must never be a part of this world! And that's why I exorcise them!" I yell to the Earl.

"Oh Allen. I should have killed you back then! 3 You want to save the souls of the Akuma? Go ahead and try, Exorcist! 3"

Suddenly, the bullets came towards me, fast. "Don't you underestimate me, Earl. I was shot earlier because I was protecting John. It takes more than an Akuma bullet to kill me. I am the weapon of God."

Unexpectedly, the Earl calls in more Akuma. I start attacking them, one by one. Then all of a sudden I hear, "Destroy him, Allen!" coming from John.

"Cross Grave!" Then I had finished destroying all the level ones.

It's just the beginning. That's what I had feared. I had left John to "defend" his city, but I'll get a finder to check up on him every once in a while.

I had finally reached the Order, but how am I supposed to get up there? Challenge accepted.

Well that's the end of chapter 2! Thanks! Please review! I do NOT own DGM! I know it's like reading the manga, but the good parts coming soon! So please be patient with me!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Yes, another chapter! I hoped you all liked the last two! Now this chapter does involve some RoadXAllen. I forgot to say both Allen and Road hair have turned white! Thanks!

I do NOT own DGM. Thanks!

It's been a few months since I had joined the Order. One night Lavi caught me crying myself to sleep, and I explain to him that it was because I lost my sister. They threw me a welcome party, which was nice of them, I collected my first piece of Innocence, and now I am going to a town in which it rewinds itself.

"Lenalee, are we there yet?" I ask the girl. We were walking toward the town after we got off of the town.

"Yes, we are. Hello, Toma! How are you?" Lenalee asked the man.

"I'm fine, thank you Miss Lee, and hello Master Walker. Welcome," Toma said.

"Thank you, Toma," I say back, giving him a bow.

"Well, I tried to get into the town, but it seems like I wasn't able to. Maybe if you Exorcists tried, you would be able to do it."

"Okay," Lenalee and I said at the same time.

"Good-," Toma started, but we were already in the town before he said anything else.

"Whoa, it's more lively than what we saw outside of the town. There are more people here!" cried Lenalee.

"Yeah," I said. "Maybe we should split up, to cover more ground you know?"

"Sure, I'll take the right. We can meet at the restaurant. See you soon!" She flew off on her dark boots.

I pulled up my hood because the people were staring at my hair, and I sighed. "Lenalee can be a little too cheerful for me sometimes," I thought. "I miss Road and Father. Hell I even miss Master Cross!"

Suddenly my eye activated and I started running toward the Akuma.

"Hello, Akuma," I said to the Akuma. I started to fight it. The lady ran off from the scene that the Akuma had held her captive in. "Wait, come back!" I cried, but she didn't hear me.

Lenalee and I sat at the restaurant that she suggested we rendezvous at, and shared our reports.

"So this is the lady you said that the Akuma was after?" asked Lenalee skeptically, scrunching her eyes at the picture to get a better look at it.

"Yes, what about you, Lenalee? Did you find out anything?"

"Well, I made a hole in the outer wall of the city and walked through it, to see if I could get out of here, but I just wound back up in the city's walls," Lenalee stated. "Basically, we're stuck here."

"Until we find out what is causing this, like the Innocence, or the Earl, right?" I ask her.

"Yes, that's correct."

"Komoui seemed a bit… down recently."

"I think my brother is… worried about a lot of stuff and is pushing himself too hard," replied Lenalee.

"Worried? About you?" I ask and it earns me a whack on the head.

"About the Earl!" she cried out. "He's tense because it feels like the calm before the storm."

"Oh. Lenalee!" I cry to the girl and she flashes her eyes toward mine. "It's the woman!"

The woman tried to flee out the window and I grab onto the end of her dress to make sure she doesn't run away so she can explain us.

"Exorcists?" asked the woman.

"Yes, and why are you trying to run away?" I ask the now identified woman named Miranda.

"Sorry, it's just a reflex," she replied.

After she explain to us what was going on and Lenalee and I explained ourselves, I felt the presence of Akuma.

"Lenalee, take Miranda and leave the bar now. You'll be able to lose the Akuma and get to her house with your dark boots, right?" I ask the girl beside me.

The Akuma sprout from their skin and start attacking right away. Miranda and Lenalee take off straight after the first shot was fired.

I heard, "Punk voice!" to my side and suddenly my head feels like it splitting into two. Then I heard, "Frie Ice! It is hotter than regular fire!" The Fire Ice hit my leg and it hurt like holy hell. All of a sudden the Akuma started to fight each other and play "rock, paper, and scissors".

I attacked them while they were in the heat of the argument.

"Hey! That's not very nice, Exorcist!" cried the Wind Akuma.

All of a sudden the Akuma stopped, and then flew out of the roof.

"The Akuma just flew off?" asked Lenalee, treating my wound.

"Yeah, it seemed like they definitely wanted to kill me, and I checked the surround areas, and I thought I saw… never mind," I said and tears flew to my eyes. I was not about to cry and have to explain my past again, but the tears flew anyway.

"Allen! What's wrong?" asked Miranda, kindly.

"It's just thought I saw my… my sister. Here's a picture of us," I cried out, and pulled out a picture of Road and I when the times were happy.

"Aw, you guys are so cute together. What happened?"

"Well, Road and I both got cursed, and Master Cross took us both in. Then out of the blue a couple wanted to adopt her, and not me. Of course Master Cross agreed to it because they were going to pay big money for her. So we got separated," I concluded. "She now lives in Portugal as a Prime Ministers daughter."

"Wow, I'm sorry Allen. I didn't know. I hope I'm like a sister to you," says Lenalee, hugging me close.

"Thanks, Lenalee. You are like a sister to me, okay?" I say wiping my tears away from my eyes as Miranda hugs me next.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." I felt someone staring at me and I looked out the window and just saw people walking by. I shrugged it off and just went on thanking my friends.

Thanks guys! Please PLEASE review! I love you all for reading this!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for kind of lying to you guys! Gomen! I hope you guys like this chapter! It definitely has RoadxAllen in this chapter! I promise!

I do NOT own DGM

I sigh as I take off the pumpkin head I was wearing that I was assigned to do. I was juggling and and balancing on a ball, like I used to do with Mana, back in the good old days. I feel tears spring to my eyes, but I keep them in.

What happened last night was very strange. The clock in Miranda's house went backwards! Also, we weren't affected by it because we were not pulled into the vortex. Miranda had a shock in the morning though, so we had to re-explain ourselves.

"Allen? Are you okay?" asks Lenalee, sitting next to me.

"Yeah, just deep in thought about what happened the past few days," I reply.

"Hello," said a familiar voice, "where can I get tickets to see "The Pumpkin and the Witch", brother?"

I shot my head towards the voice and saw that it was indeed Road! "Road!" I cried out tears spilling out of my eyes.

"Hi, Allen," she cried with tears flowing down her face.

We both ran to each other and hugged one another in a tight embrace.

"I-I missed you so much! How did you get in here?" I ask her, curiosity peaking my interest. "Actually I don't care! I love you, Road."

"I missed you too Allen, and I love you too." She reached up and pecks my lips, and I blush. Lenalee's jaw dropped in confusion.

"Wh-what?" she asked.

"We're not blood related, Lenalee."

"Yeah, we've just known each other for a while," Road replied to Lenalee's questioning eyes, pulling me closer. "We were adopted by the same person, so we just call each other brother and sister, even though we're practically boyfriend and girlfriend."

"O-oh, okay," Lenalee stated.

"We have to catch up, Allen. Okay? When are you free?" Road asked me, smiling brightly.

"You go ahead and talk with, Road. I'll stay here and hold it down here with Miranda."

"Thanks Lenalee! I owe you one!" I called to the older girl.

"You two have fun!"

"You did what?!" I whisper shout to Road.

"I was forced to join them, Allen. If I didn't I would have been killed! The Earl knows that I can't kill you or the people you care most about. He is actually a nice guy. He even does my homework for me! He just wants the evil to be gone, like God did once upon a time. The Earl told me the real story. I don't know what the Order told you, but I think the Earl is right. The Earl even has a psychic on our side, and the person saw the Order betraying you," Road whispers to me.

"No! That can't be true."

"Another thing, the Earl and the Order knows that you are the 14th Noah."

"I thought there were only 13? And how does the Order know?" I ask her doubtfully.

"Cross told them everything. Minus me being a Noah, for some reason he only knew about you being a Noah. I think it was that somehow Mana knew, and he told Master Cross a long time ago, but he didn't know about me back then so he didn't tell Master Cross. And the original 14th Noah, was Mana's brother," Road concluded, letting the silence fill the air.

"You've got to be joking, right?" I ask her hoping this was all a prank made up by the Noah family.

"When have I ever lied to you, Allen?" she asked seriously.

"Road… this is a lot to take in."

"I know, would you like to join us, Allen? I know it's probably the last thing on your mind right now, but it's just a thing to consider, and you can be with your big sister again! We can be a family again." Road put her hand over my hand that is sitting on the table.

"I don't know, Road. Can I think about it?" I asked my Road. It was just A LOT to take in all at once.

"Sure, of course, Allen, but I hope you know this: the innocence is mine," she says and disappears through the doorway.

I sit there for a couple more minutes, and then bolt through the door, towards where Lenalee and Miranda were at.

"What?!" screamed the tent master. "All the money got PICK POCKETED?!" My sweat dropped at this statement. "You idiot!"

"Miranda," I say.

"I'm-I'm sorry Allen, I was selling a ticket to someone and…" she started, but didn't finish.

"Did you see the pickpocket?" I asked her.

"He had long hair, and a brown jacket. He ran that way…" pointed Miranda.

"Lenalee!" I cried.

"I'll look up from up here! " I hear Lenalee call to me, jumping onto the building.

"I'll look from down here! Miranda come with me!"

At this time I didn't know Road was at Miranda's house collecting the Innocence

Lenalee and I finally caught up with the pickpocket, and my eye activated.

"Lenalee! It's an Akuma!" I cry to the Dark Boot accommodator.

Suddenly the Akuma burst its human skin and started cackling.

"Stupid Exorcists, Noah-sama already has the Innocence, and you are here chasing a lowly pickpocket."

I grit my teeth, knowing that Road has the Innocence and is probably destroying it by now.

"There's a Noah here? Allen, we need to call for back up! But how?" she questions herself.

"Let's just focus on stopping these Akuma!" I shout to the older girl.

All of a sudden, everything went black.

I woke up to a black and white checkered room. Lenalee was sitting in a chair fit for a Queen. She had on a long maroon coloured dress on and spiral hair. Miranda was tied to her clock, crying.

"Lenalee," I moan out, noticing I was sitting against the wall, my head hurting.

"Oh, Allen. You should know from past experiences that running after a pickpocket never turns out right in the end," I hear Road whisper in my ear.

"R-Road?" I question, and then I feel her pressing up to my side.

"Yes, it's me," she sighs out. "You gotta be careful, Allen. The Akuma don't know who you are so they are going to attack you."

"But the Earl knows who I am, and he attacked me!" I shout, getting up and away from Road so I can check on Lenalee and Miranda.

"He never told me that! I'm going to have a word with him!" Road cried.

"Road-tama! You're not supposed to be associating yourself with the Exorcists, Lero!" cried out the umbrella. I backed away in shock.

"Whoa! What is that thing?"

"That's the Earl's golem. His name is Lero!" Road sated, grabbing a hold of Lero. "Lero, it's fine, he's my brother! Can't you tell?" She did look a lot like me. The white hair, the scar, and even the height difference was not much.

"But Road-tama ! We're not supposed to be reviling ourselves to the exorcists!"

"Only Allen knows, Lero. Just chill out, okay?" she asks of Lero.

"O-Only Allen knows wh-what?" asked Miranda, hesitantly.

"You don't know, Miranda, but I do know that you know about Allen. Lenalee told you, didn't she? I heard her myself," accused Road.

"About Allen being the 14th?"

"Yes. How do you feel, Allen? Even this measly, klutzy human knows."

"I-I don't know, Road! You have to give me time!" All of a sudden my head starts to hurt and I put my hand up to my forehead and pulled it back to reveal blood. "Road, what's happening?"

Then everything went black.

Crappiest chapter I've ever written! WOOHOO! Lol, anyway. Gomen for the wait! Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5: AN

Guys. I'm having major writers block right now. so if you all wanna chip in and help me that'll be awesome!

Thanks!

~MnMsRoK


End file.
